Coffee Only Takes You so Far
by Tamnation
Summary: Jim and Bones have a bad day. K/B slash.


Title: Coffee only takes you so far

Pairing: Jim/Bones

Rated: PG13

Word Count: 1,132

Status: Complete

Summary: Jim and Bones have a bad day. Written for my schmoop_bingo card on LJ.

Jim Kirk was exhausted. He half staggered his way through the tent refuge city that had sprung up on the surface of Ictoa II, making his way towards the makeshift hospital. Jim kept his eyes trained on the ground in front of him. There was a layer of nausea sitting firmly in the centre of his stomach and if he looked up he'd see the huddled forms of survivors mourning their losses. Jim didn't think he'd be able to keep the contents of his stomach private at that point.

He wanted to help these people. He wanted to take them all onto the Enterprise and as far away from this hell hole as humanly possible. But he couldn't. Not while there were still people unaccounted for, spread across the ashen fields that were once happily settled farmlands. The human race had spent centuries advancing their technology to make inter-space travel possible, but they still hadn't managed to adequately arm settlers against whatever nature may throw at them.

The Enterprise had been a week out when they'd received the distress signal. Jim and Scotty had managed to get them here in five days but it still hadn't been soon enough. Of the 100,000 people who had tried settled here only ten years ago there were less than half accounted for. Jim had spent the past three days leading search parties, running on stimulants in the hopes of finding even just one more survivor to ease the tragedy.

Today he'd lost two of his own men. And it had been his fault. There'd been life signals coming from a burnt out building. If he'd just paused to think for a moment. If his mind hadn't been so sluggish due to exhaustion, maybe he would have thought out another route. Instead he'd let Ensign Daniels and Lieutenant Simmonds go in and the whole thing had crashed down on top of them. All three life signals had blinked out.

Jim paused in his trek as he passed Chapel. The nurse was pale and weaving on her feet. Her face didn't change as Jim stopped her, kept blank by exhaustion.

"Captain."

"How's it going in there?"

"Not to well. Most of those likely to live are stable now, but we've lost too damn many sir."

"Bones?"

"He's waiting for you, I think." Chapel pointed roughly in one direction. "That way. Make sure he rests Captain. He's no use to anyone without a good nights sleep."

"Will do. I hope that's your plan too, Chapel."

"Yes sir."

With that Jim moved in the direction that Chapel had pointed out, searching for Bones. He found him eventually in a quiet corner, curled up under a blanket. He was rocking slightly and a small girl lay cradled in his arms with her head resting on Bones shoulder.

"Hairy McClary from Donaldson's Dairy." Jim paused in the doorway as he heard Bones speak. The story was an old one and Jim had hazy recollections from his own childhood of a teacher reading it in school.

"Hercules Morse, as big as a horse." Bones shifted, his attention still focussed on the little girl. In the dim light, Jim could make out the red burn marks up her arm. Not serious enough to warrant the extra materials, but enough to hurt.

"Bitzer Maloney all skinny and bony." The girls eyes are closed and Jim wonders just how long Bones has been sitting there, rocking her to sleep.

"Muffin McClay like a bundle of hay." He shifts a little closer and his foot drags along the ground. Bones stiffens slightly but a quick glance at Jim and he relaxes.

"And Scarface claw. The meanest tom in town. And he raced them and he chased them. All the way home." Bones is looking at Jim tiredly as he finishes the story.

"Bones."

"Shh Jim. She's sleeping. Help me with her would you?" Bones held out his hands and Jim could see as he moved closer that they were shaking. Jim carefully took the little girl and placed her on the bed. Bones tucked her in and cautiously ran a hand through the girl's hair.

"She's so young."

"She'll live Bones. That's the main thing. She will live and she'll grow up and remember the doctor who took care of her when she needed it most." Jim whispered, before tugging at his arm. "Come on."

Bones let Jim pull him away and followed him out of the hospital. Neither of them were really aware of where they were going as they beamed back to the ship. Automatic processing kicked in and the next thing either of them really knew was that they were entering Jim's quarters. Bones sat on Jim's bed, placing his head between his hands and Jim started half-heartedly pulling at his own shirt.

"God Jimmy."

"Bad day huh?" Bones let out a bitter laugh.

"Bad bloody week Jim. Leave the shirt." Bones made no move to strip himself down. Instead he let out a long sigh. "I got kicked out of the OR today."

Jim moved closer to the bed, finally pulling his gold shirt over his head. He tilted his head slightly as he bent down to untie his boots. Bones stuck out his still shaking hands in answer to the unspoken question. "I'm running on stimulants and caffeine. I can't even hold a scalpel."

"We both need sleep." Jim replied simply, as he started to untie Bones boots as well. "I lost two of our men today."

"Shit Jim. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Jim gave one last tug and the boots came off. He looked up and saw Bones' hazel eyes watching him.

"C'mere darlin'." Jim rose and as Bones' arms wrapped around him, Jim felt the last of the nervous tension fade leaving nothing but an exhausted shell. He gently pressed his lips against Bones' and the hollow feeling lessened. Bones kissed back and when Jim drew back for air he could feel Bones pressing kisses against his neck. "We're doing good work here Jim. It's going to be alright."

"Sometimes I lose track of that, amidst all the shit." Jim muttered as he pushed Bones back so that they were lying down. The warmth eased his body and he let his eyes drift shut. "That's why I've got you."

"Yeah, Jim. And you'll always have me." Bones said sleepily as he placed another gentle kiss against Jim's shoulder. Tomorrow would be better. With each day reinforcements came closer and the survivors started to recover. Jim would be able to see it once he'd rested. But tonight he needed to feel Bones around him to keep the nightmares at bay.

"Love you Bones."

"Love you too, kid. Now shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Bones whispered back and Jim smiled.

A/N: So that's my short little story. Please Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
